


Spirit in the Sky

by v_cat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But the Winchesters are still hunters, Dean and Charlie are BFFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_cat/pseuds/v_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Charlie’s dad is a rich and borderline abusive homophobe (Charlie makes passing comments, no actual interaction), Dean might be thinking about a boy, and they both want to make out with as many girls as possible their senior year. I just wanted to contribute to more fanfic of Charlie and Dean being BFFs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit in the Sky

They’re sitting on top of the Impala’s trunk, leaning on the window, looking towards a hazy sun, low in the afternoon sky. Charlie’s already a little buzzed from the beer they stole from her father’s liquor room. She’s softly singing along to the Clash that’s playing in the car, and they’re both looking over a piece of paper in Dean’s hand.

 

“You can’t put Monica Daysun on the list,” Dean says, eyebrow raising up in the air. 

 

“And why not?” Charlie asks him, narrowing her eyes while shifting her legs and sitting up to get a better look at him.

 

“Because she’s a lesbian! I have no chance with her. Plus, you hooked up with her once. Both of those are against the rules. In fact, the only two rules in the contest.”

 

“Riiiiiight.” Charlie bursts out laughing. Compared to Dean, she’s a lightweight, and they’ve already gone through a few bottles. She starts poking at his chest. “Look, dude. You left town for a few months. I was bored, and- need I remind you?- I am _awesome_. I saw my phone number in the girl’s bathroom stall the other day. _The bathroom stall,_ Dean.”

 

Dean lets out a chuckle. “Next to mine, I hope.”

 

“Details.” She waves her hands broadly as she says it, spilling beer on both of them. 

 

“No, but seriously,” she goes on. “Sammy broke his arm with fucking great timing. You’re going to be back in our school for a few months! And with your dad out doing that hunting weird crap deal, we are totally gonna rule the school. Or at least hook up with a lot of girls. We’ll be like Cap’n Jack Harkness and... and... ” She looks at the now-slightly-damp list of girls in their school. 

 

“Oh, wait.” Dean perks up at her tone. “We gotta take Amanda off. I made out with her.”

 

“When?” Dean almost sounds scandalized. The beer is really good, Charlie thinks.

 

“Right before you left last time. Didn’t have a chance to tell you. She was boring, though. And afterward? Acted like she didn’t know me, latched on to the first boy who came along.” She tries not to sound frustrated. “I hate when they just do it to try it. Like, some of them are going to be along the general spectrum of queer. But some of them just want a good story to tell when they’re drunk.” She _knows_ she’s being whiny now. Dean puts his beer to the side with a, “hey, hey,” and brings her in for hug. Charlie missed Dean while he was gone and curls up with her head on his chest. They sit in silence for a few minutes, listening to the cicadas and birds lazily making noises in the late summer.

 

“You know, we could add some cute guys to the list.” she says, giving off a small smirk she knows he can’t see, but hopes he can hear.

 

“You don’t like even like guys.”

 

“Yeah, but you do.”

 

He punches her in the arm. “One dude. I possibly have mixed feelings for one guy. Doesn’t mean I like guys, plural.”

 

“Whatever dude.”

 

“Dick.”

 

“Douche.”

 

They sit in silence again for a little bit. Charlie wants to ask more, but she knows that’s all she’s getting out of him right now. The Spanish Inquisition was probably less painful then getting Dean to talk about his feelings.

 

“I should probably get back to Bobby’s. Check on Sam. Said I would before it got dark, and it’s a 20 minute drive from here.”

 

“Can I come over? I brought DVDs. I can’t believe you heathens have never watched Firefly,” she says as they get off of the trunk and put the bottles on top of the false bottom.

 

“You sure? You know my dad hasn’t left town yet, right?”

 

“And as terrifying as John Winchester is, I promised Sam I’d show him the new computer my dad got me. Bastard thought it’d make up for him trying to “pray the gay away” at the family reunion. Where everyone could hear. Ugh.” Dean pulled her in a little closer at that, and she sighed, so glad to he was back for a little while. Her moments with him and Sam were scattered over the past few years she had gotten to know them, but probably the most important relationships she had. They were the only reason she hadn’t dropped out and ran away yet. And she almost had, while they were gone this time.

 

“So, what does the winner get?” Dean asks as he opens his door.

 

“Huh?”

 

“The winner,” Dean repeated. “Whoever hooks up with the most girls on the list. What do they get?”

 

“Undying admiration?”

 

“How about dinner at the diner by the school?”

 

“That sounds better. And a tshirt! A big scarlet A on it.” Charlie gets a chuckle out of him for that. 

 

Dean pops the Clash cassette out much to Charlie’s protests.

 

“Driver chooses music and you’ve made me listen to that album 3 times in a row. So shut your cakehole.”

 

Charlie makes a face, puts on her seatbelt because they're not complete idiots, even if they are driving right now, and fiddles with the radio to put on the station that Dean likes. A familiar guitar riff starts and Charlie grins, sticking her tongue out at Dean as he starts to back out of the field they’re in. 

 

_When I die and they lay me to rest,_

_Gonna go to the place that's the best,_

_When I lay me down to die,_

_Goin' up to the spirit in the sky._

 

They’re both singing along, Charlie’s arms waving out the car window, when Charlie lets out a screech.

 

“Wait, if demons are real, is Heaven? Angels, God, all that?” She looks at him with big eyes.

 

Dean shrugs. “Never met any of those. Neither has dad.”

 

“Well, at least my dad can still rot in hell, at least.” Charlie replies, only feeling slightly bad.

 

_Never been a sinner, I never sinned,_

_Gotta have a friend in Jesus_

 

They sing to each other, make self-righteous faces at each other in the first line, and both sing “Jesus” off key and in ridiculous voices. Charlie gets out gum for both of them- she knows Dean likes to hide their underage drinking from Sam, even though she knows that Sam knows. And they both smell like they've been at a bar. Damn her excitement earlier, spilling the beer on them.

 

“Is Nikki on that list?” Charlie shakes her head. “Add her. I think at least one of us could make out with her. And, actually, I think I saw her checking you out last time we were in town. I bet you could have a thing with her if you tried.”

 

Charlie snorted. “Can’t tie me down, Dean, don’t even try. I gotta be free.”

 

Despite everything, Charlie thinks, senior year might just be the most interesting yet. 


End file.
